Dark Ice Princess
by xxKennYxx5tyl6
Summary: What if Naruto has two powerful shingami sealed in her. She would turn out a lot different. Being Married to Shikamaru having Sasuke being attracted to her all while being hated for the Kyuubi when it wasn't even sealed in her can be stressing. Just how does she deal with it all. Heavy Sakura bashing. Council bashing. ShikaxNaru
1. New Naruto

Sasuke didn't understand Naruto. Before graduation she was loud and brash now she only spoke if she absolutely had to. That had only happened once and that was at introductions.

_ -Flashback-_

__Naruto sat there with Sasuke and Sakura. They had been waiting for their sensei for over 3 hours and most of them were getting agitated. Sasuke was fuming how dare their sensei make them wait like this. Sakura was slightly happy now that her sensei was late she got to spend more time with with her beloved Sasuke. Naruto on one hand could not care less if their sensei was late or not. She hadn't even noticed how much time went by because she was in her mindscape with Ichigo Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya the two people she considered her family. They were teaching her how to control her powers as to not let them go crazy when ever she used shook his head Naruto still hadn't gotten it.

They had been training for 3 weeks on this and she still hadn't gotten it. "No you're doing it wrong" Ichigo yelled. He knew this wouldn't be easy controlling darkness. It never was. He had a hell of a time trying to so why would it be any easier just because she was a ninja. Ichigo hated that it was even harder because she didn't have a base to control it. He had a sword and she did not. Usually she would but she absorbed her zanpakto. So now she and her zanpakto were the same person and had the same powers as well. Naruto didn't get it why could she not do this was it this hard when Ichigo learned how to do it. Learning how to control Ice freely without a base or having the element surround her had been fairly easy. 'I don't get it. Why is ice to control then darkness. I mean come on I got ice down perfectly.' Naruto hated this. She sighed in frustration because even after the fifth time all she could do was gather the dark at her feet. "Naruto we will train later your sensei is here so you better go" Toshiro said. Naruto stopped what she was doing and then started to walk away.

Naruto opened her eyes and saw her two teammates staring at the sliver haired man that walked through the door. "Hmm I think you are all a bunch of boring idiots. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." He said before disappearing in a poof of white smoke. She looked at her teammates befor walking away from them and into the hall. They saw Naruto leaving and rushed to follow.

Once they reached the roof they saw their sensei leaning up against the railing. They walked over and sat down. He smiled at them. "Ok how about we introduce ourselves." He said.

"How sensei?" Sakura asked

"You know things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, and hobbies that kind of stuff."he replied

"Well why don't you show us." sakura said

"Ok I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like, Things I hate, Dreams the future, my hobbies. You don't need to know any of that." Kakashi said with a smile. "All we got was his name' they all thought. "Ok pinky you go first." He said. Sakura scowled and glared at her sensei.

(Same as canon for sasuke and sakura so I'm not even gonna type it to much work).

"Now you weird haired chick." Kakashi called. Sasuke and Sakura frowned because Naruto was the only one who didn't get a funny name.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki but I prefer to be called Naru if possible. I like Snow, ice, watermelon, and sweet things. I dislike loud noises, heat, people in general, and Meat. My dream for the future is to master my powers. My hobbies are eating watermelon and sweets and training." Naruto replied in a cold voice. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her. Sakura was wondering what powers Naruto had. Sasuke was thinking that if she did have powers then they were nothing compared to the sharingan.

"Ok team meet at the training ground tomorrow at 5 am sharp and don't eat if you don't want to throw up." Kakashi said before leaving in a poof of smoke. Naruto stood up and walked toward the edge of the building and hopped off the edge. Sasuke and Sakura ran over to see if she was ok but all the saw was naruto walking away from the school.


	2. Bell test and Team 10

Sasuke stared at Naruto. He didn't get when did she change so much.

Naruto had white hair with a orange underside. Her skin was slightly pale and her whisker marks were gone. Her eyes were a whole different story. One eye was white and black and the other was just black. She even changed her clothes from that orange jumpsuit to something suitable. She wore black leather pants with black and white heeled boots. (Think black rock shooter boots) She also wore a black beater that showed her stomach. Naruto had Bandages on her arms that ended right above her elbows. (like lee's bandages) Above the bandages was a tattoo. On one arm was the kanji for Ice and on the other was the kanji for darkness.

Naruto was sitting there trying to gather darkness in the real world but it was proving to be harder then she thought it would be. Naruto sighed and decided to take a  
break. She stood up and walked over to Sasuke and sat next to him. She took out an apple and started eating it. As she was eating she heard Sasuke's stomach growl. She stared at him before handing him the other apple she had. "Why are you giving this to me" Sasuke was confused why was Naruto being nice to him all the time. All Naruto did was smile at him. His eyes widened. He had never seen Naruto smile like that before. Usually when she smiled before it was fake but he could tell that this was real. He took the apple.

Naruto was trying to think of someone who could help her with her training but there was no one she knew who knew how to control darkness. She huffed in annoyance why didn't anyone know who to control darkness was it that hard to do. Kakashi walked up to them and smiled. "Ok we had our break now let's get back to training." Kakashi said. "Kakashi sensei can you help me with my training." Naruto asked. Kakashi wondered what training Naruto had been doing all he saw Naruto do was sit there the whole time. "What training are you talking about." Kakashi asked. Sasuke agreed with Kakashi what training had Naruto done during those 3 hours. She just sat there. "Darkness is a hard element to control it runs freely hiding from you when you look for it and once you find it you can achieve greatness. Once you control it you can become a god. One who finds true darkness will be faced with a choice to embrace it or to fear it." Naruto explained. She turned and smiled, "So will you help me Kakashi sensei." Kakashi had never been so surprised in his life not even when he heard Kushina died.

'_How can anyone truly control darkness. I know the Nara clan can control shadows but that is only a portion of what true darkness is_.' Kakashi thought. He couldn't understand Naruto but he knew he would not be able to help her with her task. "I'm sorry Naruto but I can't help you I don't even know how to control shadows why don't ask Shikamaru he could help you. He is apart of the Nara clan after all." Kakashi was sad that he couldn't help Naruto in her training but he had no clue how to help. So she would have to go to someone who knew how. "You know what training is over for today." Kakashi announced. "How about we go to Ichiraku's and get some ramen." He smiled at his team and lead them towards the ramen shop.

Once they got there they saw Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Asuma. Naruto rushed over to Shikamaru and smiled at him. Shikamaru smiled back. "Hey Naru-Kun. What are you guys doing here." Shikamaru was confused Naruto never came to Ichiraku. She hated food like this. "Oh Kakashi sensei decided to take us to Ichiraku ramen for lunch." Naruto explained. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and looked at Kakashi. "You do know that she doesn't like ramen right." Kakashi nodded his head of course he knew that the only other food Naruto would eat other than sweets and watermelon is apples. Naruto didn't eat anything else. "Shika-Chan can you teach me how to control shadows." Naruto asked. Kakashi was right Shikamaru was the best person to ask other than his father. Shikamaru was surprised he knew about Naruto's powers but she never asked for help. _'I know trying to learn how to control it got to frustrating, but there is no way she would come to me if she didn't have a better choice. I guess Kakashi couldn't help her so she went to me the next best thing._

Shikamaru patted the seat next to him. Naruto smiled and took the seat that was next to him. Immediately Sasuke took the seat on the other side of her. This was his chance to get to know her better. Naruto intrigued him greatly ever since the bell test.

_-Flashback-_

Naruto walked to the training ground it was 10 am 5 hours later then her sensei instructed her to be there. She was also eating a piece of cake. She had brought more just in case her teammates wanted some.

Sasuke was trying to get Sakura off of him. He really didn't want Naruto to see this. Sasuke saw that Naruto was the only female his age that didn't give a shit about him, his status, or his family and he liked that. Usually all the girls would be hanging all over him but she challenged him and became his rival as much as he didn't show it he admired Naruto for being able to stand up to him. He wondered now that Naruto changed if she would still his rival like in the academy.

Sasuke pushed Sakura away from him and declined her offer to date her. He could see white out of the corner of his eye and knew that Naruto was here. He turned and saw her carrying a box. He raised his eyebrows maybe it was something for the test. "You're late Naruto you were supposed to be here 5 hours ago. Kakashi sensei said 5 am not 10 you idiot." Sakura screeched. Naruto paid her no mind though. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and sat down in front of him. She offered him the medium sized box that was her hand. Sasuke stared at her confused this box was for him but why. Naruto opened the lid and he saw the cake inside of it. He lifted his head and stared at her. Naruto smiled lightly at him. Sasuke grabbed the box and took a piece of cake. Naruto handed him a fork and plate. '_Where in the hell does she keep this crap.'_ Sasuke wondered. He took that from her too. Sakura saw it and tried to grab the cake from Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke pulled his cake away so did Naruto. "What the hell do you think your doing Sakura." Sasuke yelled. Sakura stared at Sasuke didn't he see that she was trying to protect him. "Sasuke-Kun I'm trying to protect you from her and her cake. That horrible cake could be poisoned." Sakura tried to reason with Sasuke. She was confident that after he heard her say that he would agree with her. Sasuke rolled his eyes really that was what Sakura came up with. "Sakura what reason does Naruto have to kill me. It can't be because I'm the last Uchiha. If that was the case she would have taken my eye's I'm dead without them anyway. But since I haven't activated my Sharingan she has no reason to." Sasuke knew he had put Sakura in her place because she didn't try to respond. So he went back to eating cake with Naruto.

1 hour later

"Yo, I see all of you are here then." They all turned and saw Kakashi standing there.

"You're late." Sakura screeched loudly.

"Yea well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Kakashi explained and pulled out some bells. "All you have to do is take these bells from me." Kakashi explained.

"But why are there only two bells."Sakura asked

"That way one of you will be sent back to the academy and the other two will pass. You have until noon to get these bells from me." Kakashi pulled out an alarm clock. 'Great he had a clock but was still late how pathetic' Naruto thought. "Ok if you want these bells come at me with the intent to kill you may use any weapons including shuriken." Kakashi explained. "but Sensei those weapons are dangerous." Sakura tried to reason.

"When I say start you hide Ok. Great. Start." Kakashi yelled. Everyone hid except for Naruto. They stared at each other for a while. Sasuke and Sakura watched from their hiding spots. "You're weird you know that." Kakashi thought that Naruto was stupid for trying to take him on herself. He suspected she would do this from what her academy record said. Naruto didn't reply to his statement/question all she wanted to do was get out of here. Being around this many people was suffocating. Kakashi stared at her before she disappeared and reappeared behind him. He turned and saw the bells in Naruto's hand. Kakashi was surprised to say the least. How in the hell had she gotten past him no genin could move that fast on their own. Sasuke and Sakura saw what happened decided to come out of hiding and when they did they saw two silver bells flying towards them. After that Naruto walked away from the training leaving a stunned sensei and teammates behind.


	3. Trying new food

Naruto sat there talking to Shikamaru while the others ate. She didn't like ramen so she wouldn't eat any. She stared at Shikamaru's bowl of ramen. "Is that good." She wanted to try but didn't want to because she was afraid it might actually taste bad. "It's Ok I wouldn't eat it everyday but I would every once in a while." Shikamaru explained. His parents were always pestering him to get Naruto used to other food because when ever they were at dinner Naruto wouldn't eat saying that she didn't like the taste of meat. "Do you want a bowl." Naruto turned and saw Teuchi smiling at her. "I can give a bowl that doesn't have what you don't like in it if that is what you want." He would love to have a new customer. "Ok." Naruto decided what the hell she was gonna try it.

"Well what should I not put in your bowl of ramen." Teuchi asked.

"Meat." Naruto said. That was all. She didn't know what else went in ramen so that was all she didn't want at the moment. Teuchi was confused out of everything she didn't want she said meat. What kind of person didn't like meat. "Me apparently." He heard Naruto say. He must have said that out loud. He went to make the ramen.

Shikamaru smiled at Naruto and kissed her cheek. She was the only one he wouldn't act lazy around. Naruto's face turned bright red and she looked down. She didn't know Shikamaru liked her like that. He hadn't noticed how she acted before and when ever she asked him out he brushed her off saying it was too troublesome, but now here he was kissing Naruto on the cheek. Asuma smirked when he saw Shikamaru kiss her. He knew his intentions were to get Naruto to warm up to people. Asuma always heard Shikamaru talking about how Shikamaru was fed up with Naruto not liking to be around people. Naruto's team and Ino were surprised at what Shikamaru just did they didn't know Shikamaru had a thing for Naruto. Sasuke was slightly angry he knew Naruto liked Shikamaru but before in the academy when she asked him out Shikamaru would just blow her off then Sakura would tease Naruto about how nobody would ever want her.

Shikamaru was proud of Naruto for tying a new food. He remembered that he did the same thing when she tried apples.

_-Flashback-_

Naruto walked into the Nara home. Shikamaru was already there and was eating a sandwich while playing Shogi with his father. She walked up towards them and saw the bowl of apples on the ground next to them. She just kept staring at them contemplating if she should try one or not. Shikaku saw this and decided to encourage Naruto to eat it. "It's really good you know. You would like it. It's really sweet as well." Naruto stared at her father in law and then at the apples before grabbing one and taking a bite out of it. Her eyes widened when she tasted it. It was almost as good as watermelon. She ran inside the house without another word. Shikamaru got up saying he had to go to the bathroom which was a lie. He went up stairs and opened the door to Naruto's room. He saw her sitting there munching on apples. He smirked and walked towards Naruto grabbing her chin. Naruto stared at him surprised. Shikamaru leaned down and kissed her. Naruto's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Shikamaru was kissing her. She started to kiss back but Shikamaru pulled back and smiled at her before walking out of the room leaving a confused and angry Naruto there alone.

_-Flashback End-_

Teuchi brought her ramen out. Slowly she broke her chopsticks and grabbed some noddles from the bowl. She slurped up everything. She smiled at a few seconds and kept eating ordering more bowls when she was done. Shikamaru was proud of Naruto she was warming up to knew things and new people. Maybe he would reward her when they got home.


	4. Special Rewards

The ramen had been very good, but she really needed to talk to Shikamaru about her training. "Shika-Chan you still never answered my question." Shikamaru forgot about the training. "Oh yea sure how about tomorrow I don't have team training so we can train that day Ok." Shikamaru was happy he got to spend time with his little, tiny wife. Shikamaru and Naruto were married it was arranged by their parents and when they were old enough their parents told them and made them sigh marriage papers. Shikamaru at first didn't feel anything for Naruto but by the age of 10 had fallen in love with her. He played oblivious to Naruto's feeling just to see if they were real and soon all he wanted to do was have Naruto to himself. Hell he got aroused just looking at her sometimes.

_Lemon warning _

When everyone was done with their ramen and it was paid for they went their separate ways. Shikamaru and Naruto enter the Nara house hold taking off their shoes before entering. "We're home." They both yelled but nobody answered. They stood there confused before walking up stairs. Naruto went to her room and Shikamaru right before he went to his room stopped in front of Naruto's door. He smirked and opened it. He saw Naruto siting on her bed reading. She looked up and smiled at Shikamaru. He crossed the room over to her and took the book from Naruto's hand. He threw it across the room before planting his lips on Naruto's. Naruto didn't react immediately but soon started to kiss him back. He pushed her down on to the bed and pulled away from her latching onto her neck and nibbling on it. Naruto let out a small moan. As he was doing this he slipped Naruto's shirt off her head along with her bra. Naruto gasped when the cold air hit her nipples. Shikamaru lifted his hand to start playing her nipple. Taking the other in his mouth. Naruto moaned loudly. She couldn't believe what Shikamaru was doing she would be convinced that this were a dream if Toshiro wasn't yelling in her head that it wasn't. She had dreamed of Shikamaru doing this for the longest time and now it was actually happening. He nipped,sucked,and bit her nipple moving to the other to give it the same treatment. He moved his hand to her pants and started to undo her belt and then proceeded to start taking them off. Once they were off of her he pulled back admiring Naruto. Her eyes were closed and her face was red and she was panting heavily. He moved down to his target. Naruto started to back up when she saw what he was doing. Shikamaru pulled her closer. He gave one long lick to her vagina. Naruto yelped at the sudden action. He started suck on her clit and moved his hand to start playing with her. He pushed a finger inside and Naruto moaned out. He smiled when he saw that she was enjoying this. Pushing his finger in and out at a fast pace. Naruto moaned and tangled her fingers in Shikamaru's hair. "Ah, Shika I'm gonna cum. She moaned out. Shikamarru just hummed. The sensation was becoming to much for Naruto to handle and she cummed with a scream of Shikamaru's name.

Shikamaru lifted his head and saw that Naruto had passed out. He smiled and walked out the room. "See you tomorrow." He closed the door behind him.


	5. Shikamaru and Naruto Training

Naruto groaned as she sat up. She looked around confused about what happened and then she remembered. Her face turned deep red in embarrassment. She decided that she better get up. Naruto once she got downstairs saw Shikamaru siting there he smiled at her and Naruto blushed deeply. When Shikamaru saw her blush he smirked slightly. He patted the seat next to him indicating that he wanted Naruto. As she went to sit next to him she saw Shikaku sitting there as well. She waved at him and he waved back. "Naruto about that training when do you want to start." Shikaku after he heard this was interested in what they were talking about. "What are you two talking about."Shikamaru and Naruto turned towards him.

''Oh Naruto asked me to train her that's all." Shikamaru explained  
"In what." Shikaku asked.  
"In controlling shadows." Shikamaru answered.

Shikaku only hummed when his son answered his question. Shikamaru stood up and ushered for Naruto to follow him. Naruto immediately did of course.

Five minutes of walking brought them to a training ground. Naruto knew exactly where they were. She had seen team 10 using this training ground a lot. "Ok Naruto what do you need me to do about this whole controlling darkness thing."

"Well teach me the whole shadow part first then I should be able to handle the rest."  
"How much darkness can you gather at once."  
"None."

Shikamaru was surprised at her response. He thought Naruto would have been able to gather some by now. "I thought you would have been able to do something by now."He stated. Naruto shook her head no and frowned. "I can if I'm in my mindscape but out here no." Naruto explained. Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Ok then let's start with shadow possession." Naruto nodded her head and waited for Shikamaru to show her the jutsu. Shikamaru quickly did the jutsu and showed Naruto the hand-signs for it. Naruto watched closely and tired to imitate what he did but failed. She growled and tried again and failed. Shikamaru chuckled and Naruto glared at him. "Hey you try to gather darkness without the bloodline ain't easy." Naruto said quietly. Shikamaru stopped laughing when he thought about it and figured that it was hard if you didn't have a bloodline for it.

"Sorry of here we'll keep working on it until you can do it Ok." Shikamaru offered. Naruto pouted but nodded.

-3 hours later-

Naruto laid on the ground panting she had finally gotten the jutsu down. Shikamaru smiled at her. "Ok that's enough training how about we get lunch and then go home you look exhausted." Naruto sighed and stood up and started to walk away from the training ground. They walked to Ichiraku's and sat down. "Hello Naruto, Shikamaru." Teuchi greeted them. Naruto whispered a hi and whispered something in Shikamaru's ear. He nodded. "We'll take miso ramen." Teuchi nodded and went to make the ramen. Naruto laid her head on the counter. Shikamaru rubbed her back in a soothing manner. "Here you go." he said as he handed them their ramen. Naruto immediately dug in and devoured her ramen and order another bowl. Once she was done eating she rubbed her stomach in satisfaction. "You ready to go home." She nodded and they left the ramen stand going back to the house. Once they got there Naruto went to her room and collapsed on her bed asleep. Shikamaru laughed and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight." He whispered and closed the door.


	6. Meeting Tazuna

Naruto opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of her room. She sighed. She didn't want to get up but it so happened that she had a team meeting today and so did Shikamaru. Naruto sat up and started to put on her clothes she stopped when she got to the shirt. She took all her clothes off and put something else on. Once she put on all her clothes she looked in the mirror. She had her black tank top, black short shorts with long black knee socks and high top tennis shoes and black fingerless gloves. Naruto started down the stairs and passed Shikamaru on the way. He raised an eyebrow at her outfit. "What's with the outfit Naruto." She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. She didn't stop for breakfast because she was already late for the meeting so she just walked out the door saying a goodbye.

Naruto looked at her teammates. Sakura glared at her and Sasuke was neutral. "Naruto you were supposed to be here earlier. Uhhh why can't you listen to what Kakshi-sensei says. You're such an idiot." Sakura rambled. Naruto paid attention until she said that she couldn't listen then she stopped. Naruto wasn't specifically interested in what Sakura had to say. She turned towards Sasuke and smiled. He blushed slightly and smiled back. Sasuke ever since Naruto had changed he had a crush on her, but he couldn't tell her because she was with Shikamaru. He hated that she was but he couldn't exactly tell her just to leave Shikamaru and be with him. So he just admired from afar. Naruto moved to sit down and Sasuke followed her. Sakura didn't notice because she was still rambling.

"When is Kakashi-sensei gonna get here. Oh Sasuke I have another cake wanna piece. It's Red Velvet." Sasuke nodded and Naruto handed him a piece and a fork.

"Hey where do you carry all this I didn't see it when you were walking up."

"Ummm... Nowhere. Maybe..." Naruto trailed off confused about Sasuke's question. She just shrugged her shoulders after she couldn't find a good enough answer. Sasuke sighed at Naruto. Just as he was about to say something else Kakashi showed up.

"YOU'RE LATE." Sakura screeched loudly making them all cringe.

"Uh, yea, well, I wanted you guys to know that we will be doing missions today ,so you know." Sasuke and Naruto nodded but Sakura got angry.

"You know what." She yelled. Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads and started to walk away from Sakura. They walked to the mission hall and waited for Sakura. Once she got there they kept on walking.

In the mission hall was Iruka and The Third Hokage. They were waiting for Team 7 to come in today. The door opened and they looked up and saaw Team 7 standing in the door way. "Oh team 7 I see you are here for your missions." They all nodded. "Ok so we haev a few missions. You can walk dogs, weed gardens, catch tora, or-."

"No I want a better mission then these chores Jiji." Naruto said quietly. The Third looked at her and saw the look in her eye.

"Fine bring in Tazuna." The Hokage said. "I will give you a C-rank mission that is it and you will be protecting a bridge buolder on his way back to the wave." Just as he finished talking the door opened. In walked a man that looked drunk, smelled drunk, and that was drunk.

"These little kids are supposed to be my protectors. You must be joking. I swear none of them can protect themselves. Especially that one with the weird hair. She lookes like she should still be in diapers." Naruto frowned. She may have been short for her age but he didn't need to comment about it. After he said that everyone saw Naruto get sad at the comment and pretty much all of them glared at him. The only one who didn't was Sakura who agreed with him.

"Don't disrespect my students Tazuna. All of them. Well almost all of them can protect you. Also I am a jonin so no worries." Kakashi said with an eye smile. Even though he was smiling an evil aura came off him. Kakashi was very protective of Naruto. He thought of her as his own daughter and he would do anything to protect her. Naruto raised her head and saw them gkaring at Tazuna.

"Well we better get ready." Naruto suggested. Her team nodded and started to walk out.

"Meet at the gate in 2 hours ok." Kakashi said. They nodded and went of to pack.

_**"Hey Toshiro, Ichigo what do you guys think I need for this."**_

_**"Well you should pack for atleast a month and take Hiyourinmaru with you."**_

_**"Yea take Zangetsu with you as well you will need them for the fight." Ichigo explained.**_

_**"Um Ok. I'm confused but Ok."**_

_**"And Let us out." They both yelled at** **her.**_

Naruto did the handsigns for a shadow clone and an Ice clone and put Ichigo and Toshiro's Souls into them. They shifted into the two. "Man it feels good to walk." Ichigo yelled. Toshiro nodded. Naruto smiled and walked on and the 2 followed.


	7. Outside the village

Naruto walked up to the gate after packing. Sasuke turned and smiled at her but stopped when he saw Ichigo and Toshiro standing there. "Hey who are you and why are you with Naru?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow and pionted at himself. Sasuke nodded.

"I'm Toshiro and this is Ichigo." He pointed at Ichigo. "We are... I guess you could say we are Naruto's parents." Toshiro explained. Sasuke looked at him before turning away. He didn't trust them.

"Yo." They all turned to see Kakashi.

"Well I see everyone is here and... Who are you?" Kakshi asked as he appeared.

"Uh again. I'm Toshiro and this is Ichigo." Toshiro said in irritation.

"Why are you here." Kakshi eyed them suspicously

"We are going with Naru." Ichigo half yelled.

"Ok let's go." Kakashi said happily. They all walked following Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto?" He turned towards her.

"Why is it that when Ichi-nii and Toshi-nii-chan told you who they were you just excepted it." Ichigo and Toshiro smiled at her. Naruto could act like such a child sometimes, but it wasn't a bad thing.

"Um because I've heard you talk about them before with Shikamaru. So when they said they're names I knew who they were." Kakashi explained. Naruto nodded. They kept on walking without any problems until they all passed a puddle. Naruto rolled her eyes at the pathetic genjutsu but ignored it. As soon as they walked away from it 2 ninja popped out and attacked them.

They wrapped their chains around Kakashi and pulled tearing him to shreds. Sakura screamed loudly horrified. Naruto quickly did a shadow possesion but without the handsigns. The 2 ninja froze in place but tried to move. "Hey what the heck why can't I move." They both yelled.

"Shadow possesion complete." Naruto whispered. "How did I do?" Naruto asked Ichigo and Toshiro. They both smiled and gave her a small thumbs up. A smile made it's way onto Naruto's face she liked when they told her she did a good job.

"Good job Naruto." Kakashi said as he came out of the bush.

"OH MY GOD HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE." Sakura screamed.

"I didn't die and Sasuke I saw that you were gonna help too so good job. Sakura you need to... uh I have nothing to say."

"So um what about them." Naruto pointed at the 2 ninja. Kakashi walked over and started to talk to the 2.

"Ummm... Nice job Naruto." Sasuke complemented. She smiled at him and he blushed. Ichigo and Toshiro of course saw the blush. They narrowed their eyes and walked over to the 2.

"Naruto we need to speak with Sasuke alone for a sec ok?" Toshiro smiled at her. She nodded. Ichigo and Toshiro grabbed Sasuke and dragged him off.

"Ok let's get down to it. You like Naru don't you?" Ichigo asked with Narrowed eyes. Sasuke nodded his head.

"You do know that she's married to Shikamaru right?" Toshiro asked. Sasuke nodded his head again. Toshiro sighed. "Ok. We let Naruto chose who she wants to be with but if you hurt her so shinigami help me I will turn you into a frozen popsicle and let Naruto keep you as a present. You got that?" Sasuke nodded frantically. They both walked away from him. Sasuke sunk to the ground in fear. He really didn't want to get hurt.

Kakashi finished with the ninja and was looking at Tazuna.

"Ok so Tazuna you wanna tell me why these ninjs are after you?" Kakashi asked sweetly. Tazuna started to sweat heavily.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He tried to fake ignorance.

"Don't play with me. We will abandon this mission right now if we have to."

"I'm sorry I just can't tell you."

"You're lucky that we still have to take you to the Land of Wave or we would be out of here. Come on." Everyone followed Kakashi akwardly. 'I hope nothing goes wrong.' Naruto thought as they walked. She looked up into the sky. She really wantd to keep going.

* * *

**Wondering if I should make Sasuke and Naruto be togther.**

**Yes she will still be with Shikamaru!**

**YES**

**OR**

**NO **

**FOR**

**SASUNARU!**


	8. Naruto and Sasuke continue

Everyone sat in the boat to the wave. Naruto and Ichigo in front. Sasuke and Toshiro to the side. Kakashi and Sakura to the back. Since they couldn't see they kept their guard up.

"Ichi-nii do you think that if Tazuna doesn't tell us what happened then we will abandon the mission?" Naruto asked. Ichigo nodded.

"This mission is beyond what fresh genin can handle. You may be strong Naru but if come across a jonin you might just lose." Naruto looked down she knew he was right.

"But I really think we should help Tazuna." Ichigo shook his head. He should've know she would argue.

"Naru I think we should help Tazuna too but not if it costs a life."

"Yea well by not helping him we already lost one!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone looked at her. She whispered a sorry and turned her attention back towards the water.

"So Tazuna do you want to tell us why ninja are after you huh." They all turned to look at Tazuna.

"Ummm... I really just can't tell you." Tazuna looked down slightly ashamed.

"Ok then Tazuna once we get to the wave we will be heading back you will have to go on your own. I will not have you put my students in danger because of your bridge." Kakashi said agitated tone.

Naruto looked between Kakashi and Tazuna with a worried look. She wanted to help Tazuna but she didn't want to disobey her sensei and she really didn't want Ichigo or Toshiro to get mad at her. Naruto decided to wait to get to shore to make her decision. The rest of the boat ride was spent in an awkward silence.

Once they reached shore Tazuna got off and so did Naruto.

"Naru what are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"I am going to help Tazuna build his bridge and protect him along the way. I won't watch an innocent person die. So I will stick by Tazuna until he is finished with the bridge." Naruto yelled at them.

Sasuke got up and went over towards Naruto. He wouldn't let her do this mission alone.

Kakashi looked at the 2 and sighed. "Ok if you really wanna continue then you can but I will give you 2 months to come back if you don't come back in that time then you will become missing-nin Ok?" They both nodded and turned to walk away.

"Naru wait." Naruto turned and saw Toshiro run up to her.

"I'll tell Shikamaru what happened. Ok." Naruto smiled at Toshiro in thanks.

"Oh yea take these with you." Toshiro handed her Zangetsu and Hyourinmaru. Naruto had forgotten about them. She grabbed the swords and gave a small thanks.

"Train while your in this mission oh and train him too." He pointed at Sasuke. Toshiro walked back to the boat and waved goodbye.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Tazuna walked down the dirt road in silence.

"So Tazuna can you please tell me why those ninja are chasing you."

Tazuna looked down and sighed. "Well the shipping tyrant Gato took over the wave. He bought all the ports so now we cant ship anything. He took over the wave. Now we live in poverty and we can't do anything. I mean the bridge is our way out. Since I'm the one building it he wants to kill me so the bridge won't be finished."

Naruto nodded. She looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke Toshiro asked me to train you because he feels that you might have a shinigami sealed in you like I do. So once we get to Tazuna's house we will train our asses off." Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke stared at her.

"Ok but what is a shinigami." Naruto looked at him surprised.

"You don't know what a shinigami is." Sasuke shook his head.

"Of course you don't. A shinigami is a god of death. Someone or something that takes your life when you die." Naruto explained. Sasuke nodded. He kind of got it but not really.

Naruto looked around checking if anybody was there. She heard a tiny rustle in the bushes so she threw a kunai at what was there. She walked over to check and all she saw was a white rabbit. She grew confused at why a rabbit was there. She stared at the rabbit for a while. 'Wait aren't snow rabbits supposed to be brown in the summer?' Her eyes widened.

"Get down." Naruto yelled. Sasuke pushed Tazuna to the ground as a sword flew over head. They all stood up slowly. Naruto looked up and saw Zabuza standing there.

"A bunch of kids really. Uh... hand over the bridge builder and maybe I'll let you go." Naruto glared at him.

"Ey I may be a kid but I can kick your ass and no I will not hand over Tazuna. I know you wanna kill him so." Zabuza glared at her.

"Kid hand over the bridge builder. You think life is all fun and games. It isn't. Life is filled with hardships and pain. especially the life of a ninja." Naruto groaned she didn't need someone to tell her this.

"You think I don't know that. I know you didn't come hear to talk so let's get this over with." Naruto glared. Zabuza jumped at Naruto and swiped at her only for it to be blocked by her sword. Naruto pushed Zabuza back.

"Sasuke protect Tazuna." Naruto yelled as her Zabuza clashed swords again.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing."

Naruto hopped away from Zabuza.

"You know what. I am so tired of this. Rain over the frosted heavens Hyourinmaru." She whispered. Naruto grabbed the chain at the bottom of Hyourinmaru and threw it at Zabuza. Zabuza thinking it wouldn't do anything just moved his head slightly. The blade cut his cheek and ice started to spread over the left side of his face. His eyes widen so did Sasuke's and Tazuna.

"Yea I can control ice you bastard." Naruto yelled and rushed at him. Zabuza blocked her sword and ice spread over his sword. He jumped back and landed on the water.

"You little bitch." Zabuza started the hand-signs for a jutsu. Naruto took a stance ready for whatever he threw at her.

"Water style Water dragon." He called out. It rushed at Naruto and immediately she knew she couldn't dodge. If she did the jutsu would hit Sasuke and Tazuna. Plus Sasuke had his hands full with Zabuza's clone which she had no idea he made. She thrust Hyourinmaru at the water dragon turning it into Ice. Naruto rushed around it and gathered enough darkness to grab Zabuza. Zabuza tried to move but he couldn't. Just as Naruto was about to stab Zabuza threw the heart 3 senbon stabbed him in the neck. Naruto looked up in anger and saw a Kiri hunter nin.

"Who are you."

"I am a hunter nin as you can see. I have been chasing Zabuza for a long time and because of you I was able to stop him." Naruto eyed the hunter nin suspiciously. She walked over to check for a pulse and found none.

"Ok He's dead." She yelled out to Sasuke. The hunter nin went and grabbed Zabuza. He nodded at Naruto and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto stood there panting. Sasuke and Tazuna went up to her.

"Naruto are you alright." Sasuke asked. She nodded slowly. Naruto took a few steps forward before passing out. Sasuke sighed and picked her up.

_'She shouldn't have worked herself so hard.'_ Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto. He looked at Tazuna.

"I hope your house is nearby because she is heavier then she looks." Tazuna nodded and beckoned Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke sighed again and followed. Naruto had no clue how much trouble she was causing for him.

* * *

**OMG You guys**

**So for the poll**

**YES: 0%**

**NO: 100% **

**SO NO SASUNARU YAY XDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**'^' 'O' ^/^ **


End file.
